David's Log
Meeting Yot-Seri Today began the way most do, with a hangover. My latest attempt to make the dreams stop appears to have failed. Several glasses of water and proper clothes on, and I am ready to start the day. Today was going to be a bit of a pain. Gotten a lead on a Yuan-Ti ziggurat some idiot stumbled on chopping wood. Anywho, food and tools packed and off I went. So there I am like halfway there when this red dude with wings pops out of nowhere. He introduced himself as Yot-Seri, a planetar of Res-Yotha. I introduced myself by screaming, because holy shit. Then he said some stuff about "fulfilling your destiny," "Yot-Gandi being very frustrated with you," and "divine heritage." I nodded along because when a magical jacked dude with a sword tells you things, you agree with them. That and I wasn't really paying attention. This was less effective than hoped as he sighed and gave me a look the way mom used to. The kind that tells you you were supposed to pay attention and that quite frankly your lack of care is disappointing. Anyway, he moved on to the part where I agreed to be a force of good in the world in service of Res- Yotha (or else) and he'd grant me power. And so he did. Divine energy or some other bullshit flows through my veins even better than with the amulet. No door can stop me now. Ziggurat was a bit of a bust. Damned snakes picked the place pretty clean before they left. Still, there's a local library full of sages who'll appreciate interior maps and sketches of the bas reliefs. I heard they even have an aasimar. They're supposed to be quite rare. Will be neat to see one in the flesh. Serene: As it turns out, not that neat to see one in the flesh. It's not as if she isn't striking. Silver hair, kinda weird greenish eyes, and real pale skin. Very clear too, she must use good soap. The sword's a bit of an odd choice for a librarian, but what do I know about fashion? Very little, that's what. She's just kinda weird. And again, has a sword despite being a librarian. Anyway, she's got a bunch of maps and a fascination with animals. And me? Not sure what all that's about, but it is flattering, if a bit strange. And so is she, for that matter. Lots of circumspect questions about celestial heritage and celestials in general. All I can offer is what very little I've heard after having left home and found in my own explanations. And my encounter with Yot-Seri, though I'm keeping that close to my chest for now. Regardless, I ''am ''for better or for worse drawn to her, though I'm not sure why. It's certainly not her personality. And the dreams are getting more intense. Time to get some of the good stuff to shut out this justice crap. Sunken Fort Part 1: Arrived at fort. One person went right, like an idiot. Left is better. At some point in history this fort was built by the Wizards and Druids of the land to stand as a guard against magical forces that came from the sea, as well as to ascertain extraplanar threats. Saw a "laundry chute" that lead to zombies. Serene screamed at them. One chamber had signs of battle and the appearance of execution via... blasting perhaps? It is not good. Next room had an altar and a small hole. The hole had a demonic eye speaking a language I don't know. The altar said "feed us" and absorbed a blast. Serene attacked it with her sword. Altar has been bastardized. Used to be scrying, but now it's something... else. After a bit of trying I at last had the idea to use my helm of comprehend languages on it. It is apparently for scrying a place called Farhaven. There are a lot of voices. Feed us, feed us. Bastards. Demonic war masks worth 300 gold. There was a bit of fighting over it. Oh well. Saw a sketchy glowing skeleton, which I shot. Farhaven appears quite dead. Found some more skeletons and a throne room. Couldn't make a dent in the material with my pickaxe. Oh well. There was a scrap of paper with mention of The Emerald Flagon, which sounds like a bar. All in all, it was ok. Part 2 electric boogaloo: Order of the crescent moon attacked druids. Saw a room with spectral druids fighting against equally spectral knights of the Order of the crescent moon Druids seemed to be losing Then there was a trap, which injured everyone. Runes on a door that say ☀What is not alive but grows, does not breaths but needs air. Clearly that was fire, so I lit a small fire on the door. Found a room full of dying druids Healed a druid, who pulled out his soul, which exploded. Rude. Called me "one of them." How strange. Who are "them" and why am I one of them? Is he against blonds? Touched a rune column aaaaaaand it all went black. I woke up outside. Spider and Tortle Atticus woke up some spiders. We killed them and more came out after. I used some of my recently granted power to escape the second group, who caught us while napping. The sunken fort. Druids under the beckoning of the celestials tried to bring them back. Order of the crescent moon. Celestials were trying to purge the world with fire. Celestials wanted to purge the world with fire. This was not welcomed. 300 years old. The surviving celestials fled to the other side. He is apparently also Archdruid of the shivering woods. And there is a hag's hut. This is... not good. Was Yot-Seri involved? I'll have to ask him next time he delivers something like that tome.... And Serene wants to talk, gods know what about. Oh well, we'll be off to the temple soon enough.